Dealing With Love
by Saber Knight
Summary: Sequel to Finding Love: Yuuko and Hideyoshi are now in their third-year of high school, living happily in marriage. Yuuko is pregnant with their child, and all seems to be going well until their parents show up unexpectedly. Now, not only do they have to hide Yuuko's pregnancy from their own parents, they must also hide their incestuous love for each other in their own house.
1. Shock

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka and Test; I also do not own Gintama (should any references appear). ****Sequel to Finding Love, so if you haven't read that story, you should read it before you read down ANY further.**

**A/N: Nice to see everyone again! Well, let me just say this: DWL updates will be weekly on Mondays and MS updates weekly on Fridays. Updates may not come on time, but they'll come given time.**

**P.S. The Kinoshita twins are now 18, and a little taller.**

**Last chance to turn back and go read Finding Love.**

* * *

**Third Year of High School**

Five months before they graduate, seven to eight months before the baby is due.

Yuuko sat at her desk in the room she and Hideyoshi shared, tapping her pencil against her notebook as she thought and planned out their future. They would have to find a source of money after they graduated, and since she was going to be rather unsuited for work awhile around the time when the baby is due (and after giving birth), it was up to Hideyoshi to secure some funds.

Not wanting to be away from her and his child, they had decided to hold off his theatrical plans (it had been mostly his decision). So, at Yuuko's half-joked suggestion, he had decided he'd go and work in a maid café after graduation for awhile. She had regretted suggesting such a thing to him, but the idea had quickly grown on her to the point where she softly smiled every time she thought of it.

Aside from the point of time of having the child born, there was also the following years to worry about. Hideyoshi's dream was to be an actor, and she was planning on being there at his side to protect him as a bodyguard (it had sounded more interesting and fun than being some corporate woman). So they had to decide who would watch over their child when they had work.

Hideyoshi had brought up the idea of one of their so-called uncles (not related by blood, but friends of their father), but Yuuko had quickly shot that idea down. There was no way she was going to let their child be watched over by any one of those idiotic police officers. They were still in the process of figuring it out, and so she decided to wait until the future to decide.

Before Yuuko could continue musing over the future, she suddenly felt arms going around her and a pair of lips kissing her upon the cheek. "Hey, sis, I'm finished with the cleaning now." Hideyoshi told her, his voice soft and having a loving tone to it.

Damn it, she had wanted that to keep him busy for at least another hour so she could finish up reading her manga.

"You remember your promise, right? That when I finished cleaning, you would take me out to eat and see a movie?" He asked her, snuggling his cheek against her own as he smiled.

"You finished early, dearest brother." Yuuko told him, closing her notebook and looking back at him, giving her husband a kiss on the lips. "Were you wanting to go out on a date with me that bad?" She teased him, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah."

Yuuko stood up, smiling at Hideyoshi as she went over to her closet, taking off her clothes as she went. "Let me get changed and then we'll go." She told him as she picked out some casual, warm clothing.

"Alright." Her twin answered, watching her with a loving look in his eyes.

* * *

"This is such a pain, as always." Yuuko muttered as she and Hideyoshi walked down the sidewalk next to each other on their way to go eat, seeing as the movie Hideyoshi wanted to see didn't started for another hour or so. The 'pain' she was referring to was how she couldn't be publicly intimate with Hideyoshi since they _are _siblings. It irritated her a lot.

"I kind of feel the same way, sis," Her brother told her, trying to calm her down with his smile as he continued, "but I really enjoy spending this time with you, even if we have to hold back."

Yuuko blushed, slightly averting her eyes away from him. "Hi-Hideyoshi, you're going to make me blush, you idiot." She told him, playing with hair a little as they stopped at a light.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed."

"Idiot." She muttered, her face growing even redder. When she realized that it wasn't fair for her to be the only one getting embarrassed, she turned back to Hideyoshi. "And you're cute when you squirm, dearest brother." Her words had the desired effect of instantly making his entire face, up to his ears, crimson.

"S-sis, t-that was... perverted..." He muttered, looking down at the ground as his face burned.

"That _was_ a bit perverted, wasn't it?" Yuuko admitted, second-guessing her decision. But, oh well, she had gained a victory over Hideyoshi, so it was... tolerable. "Anyway, the light is green." With that, she took Hideyoshi's hand and led him to the other side. Then they continued on their way to the restaurant.

* * *

**Later That Night**

Yuuko and Hideyoshi walked back into their house, Hideyoshi closing the door behind him as Yuuko stretched her arms and started heading for the couch. Hideyoshi followed closely at her side, a bit excited to finally be back home where he could freely express his love for his sister. "Now that we're home, what do you want to do, sis?"

Yuuko flashed him a quick grin, her arm going around Hideyoshi's waist and pressing him up against her. He blushed as he looked into his twin's eyes, wondering just what she was planning. "Hideyoshi," She began, moving her head a little closer to his own, "can you... go get the boys-love manga on top of my desk?"

"Eh?" Hideyoshi blinked, a little surprised by her question-like demand as he had been expecting something more... romantic. With how close she had pulled him against her, he had expected her to start kissing on him, teasing him a little before she began her real torment.

Wait, could she be teasing him right now, knowing that he had been expecting something more? Looking into her eyes, Hideyoshi saw that that was just what she was doing. "Well," He began, placing his arms around her shoulders as he kept his gaze focused onto her eyes, "what if I want to do something else?" He asked, his voice low with a slight ting of longing in it.

"Like what?" Yuuko asked him, even though she already knew the answer. She wanted Hideyoshi to tell her what he wanted - he is just so much fun to tease that she couldn't help herself some of the time.

Hideyoshi blushed, keeping quiet for a few moments before opening his mouth. "K-kiss..." He muttered, a little embarrassed to be saying that out loud in such a state.

Yuuko smiled at him, leaning in and planting a soft kiss against his lips. Just as he began to return the kiss, the sound of their doorbell ringing broke them apart.

"I'll get it." Yuuko muttered, very annoyed that her kiss with Hideyoshi had been interrupted. She started heading for the door, her irritation extremely obvious as it emanated off of her. She reached the door, opening it and catching sight of two heavily familiar faces that made her freeze instantly.

"Surprise~" Her father muttered, raising his hand to greet her as a smile danced across his face.


	2. Fear

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka and Test; I also do not own Gintama (should any references appear).**

**A/N: Their parents are the same from 'First Words'.**

* * *

Yuuko's body froze as she heard _his _voice, her breath catching in her throat as she looked upon _his _face. Her father stood there in the doorway, smiling his energetic smile while her mother stood at his side, giving off a happy smile upon seeing her daughter. Yuuko gulped, her muscles tensing as she forced herself to smile and make the hard effort to actually say something though it felt like her mouth had gone dry. "F-Father, M-Mother... we weren't expecting you..."

As she greeted them, thoughts raced through her mind. 'Why had their parents shown up so unexpectedly; what were they doing here at such a spontaneous time; and what did they want' were the questions she asked herself.

Hideyoshi had his back pressed up against the wall from where he was standing in the living room, his heart pounding in his chest as his eyes widened. When he had first heard _his _voice, he knew exactly who it was; and now his sister had confirmed it, confirmed that their parents had come. His breath came rapid, his attempts to stabilize it failing as immense fear washed over him.

_Why were their parents here...?_

"Ah, sorry about that, but we decided to give you a little surprise since it's been such a long time since we've last seen each other, son." Mr. Kinoshita said, staying true to his lifetime practice of calling Yuuko his 'son'.

"Sorry that we didn't come earlier, but someone got a little mad at the cab driver..." Mrs. Kinoshita added with her sweet, closed-eye smile. Although she tried to make it sound like her husband was the one who made them late, it was really _her _who had been the one to get... mad. But neither twin paid any attention to the hidden message.

"I... I see." Yuuko muttered, stepping back away from the door, too focused on keeping up an act to correct her father about the 'son' issue. "Come in, you're... always welcomed here." She forced herself to say as she allowed her parents to walk in and slip off their shoes, Mrs. Kinoshita closing the door behind her. As they set their stuff down, Yuuko looked down the hall and towards the living room, fearing for Hideyoshi.

"Is my beautiful daughter still awake or has she retired for some beauty sleep?" Their father asked, smiling his usual go-happy smile as he started down the hall. Before Yuuko could attempt to do anything to stop him, Hideyoshi appeared around the corner, a false smile on his face.

She could feel his uneasiness.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Father, Mother." Hideyoshi said softly, trying his best to keep up a false act as he continued to smile at his two parents, acting like he was just _joyed_ to see them again. But he wasn't; he was nervous and he was _scared_, to the point where his body was nearly trembling. "What happens to bring you here today?" Their parents traveled a lot, the reason why they haven't seen them for quite a long time now. So whatever had made them come home was _definitely _not good.

Their parents looked at each other, smiling brighter before turning back to the twins. "Let's sit down and then we'll tell." With that, the twins shared a nervous look as they followed their parents to the table in the dining room instead of going into the living room. Yuuko and Hideyoshi sat down next to each other, across from their father and mother.

Under the table, out of eyesight of their parents, Yuuko took ahold of Hideyoshi's hand, reassuring him without words that everything was going to be fine despite knowing otherwise - everything was _not _fine. After taking a deep breath, Yuuko spoke. "So... what's the news?" She asked, keeping the fear out of her voice as she still kept a smile on her face despite all of the effort it took. She just knew that whatever it was they had to tell, it was going to be _bad_.

Hideyoshi was slightly calmed when he felt his sister's hand go around his own, her action helping his nerves to ease despite the suddenness of the situation. As he looked across the table at their parents, he had to try and do his best to maintain his composure so that his fright and nervousness wouldn't show and make them suspicious. When he heard that they had some 'news', his fears heightened and his face paled unnoticeably.

The two adults looked at each other again, their father nodding to their mother who turned back to them first, tilting her head as she spoke. "We've been granted an entire month of vacation, so we decided to come back home to spend time with our two favorite people for _all _of it!" She exclaimed, her palms pressing against each other as she raised her hands at chest level.

Both of the twins' eyes widened, their breath catching in their throat. Hideyoshi glanced over at his sister, catching sight of her shocked expression on her face. Yuuko glanced back at him, making eye contact as she tightened her hold on his hand to reassure him even though there was uncertainty and fear in her eyes. Neither one could believe what they were hearing.

_Our parents... are on vacation?_

Their father, mistaking their fearful shock for stunned surprise, spoke up. "Since it's been a few years since we've last seen each other in person, we decided to spend our time here at home with our beloved children." He softly and happily laughed, his bright smile in complete contrast to what the twins were feeling. "But, don't worry, Yuuko, we'll stay in the guest room instead of taking back our old bedroom."

"I hope you don't mind, since we didn't give any word beforehand." Their mother added.

Yuuko did her best to regain herself as she forced herself to look back at her parents and away from Hideyoshi. Although Hideyoshi is the better actor, it is her job as the older sibling to look out for them and take the initiative with things like... this. Even if fear and uneasiness had completely washed over her. "Of course we... don't mind... after all, we don't... get to see you often," She looked back at Hideyoshi, "r-right, Hideyoshi?"

Her brother took a deep breath, only managing a soft and shaky smile at their parents as he spoke. "Yeah... it will be... n-nice to get to spend time with you..." Hideyoshi said slowly, having trouble with the word 'nice' since it was such an utter and complete _lie_. Fortunately, his sister was the only one who noticed it, since she had been lying herself.

"I'll go start unpacking, then." Their mother said, not wasting anytime as she stood up from the table and headed for where they had set their bags down.

Their father nodded at his wife's words. "I guess I'll go help her. Anyways, son, daughter, I _would _like to visit with you some more since it's been so long, but I should be letting you get off to bed since it's getting so late. Tomorrow after school we can visit all we want, right?" He asked, a hopeful look obvious in his eyes and on his face.

"T-that's right, father..." Yuuko muttered, releasing Hideyoshi's hand as she stood up and looked down at her brother. "I'm a bit sleepy now, and I'm sure that my brother needs his beauty rest too." Catching her obvious hint, Hideyoshi nodded his head as he stood up also, his trembling hands behind his back.

"Well, goodnight, then." Mr. Kinoshita told them, standing up also and starting to head after his wife, giving a big grin and a wave to his children as they silently went for, and up, the stairs.

When the two siblings were all the way up on the second floor, Yuuko took a look down the stairs, seeing if their father or mother were in sight. But neither adult was, which allowed her to take her frightened brother into her arms as his hands gripped the fabric of her shirt. "S-sis..." Hideyoshi muttered, tears welling up in his eyes as she held him firmly against her, "wh-what do we do...?"

"Hideyoshi..." Yuuko muttered, her hold around him tightening as she leaned forward, her lips by his ear so she could whisper to him. "We'll speak more about this... tomorrow, but for now... we _can't _let them find out that we're in love with each other and that I'm pregnant. It's going to be hard, it's going to be _real _hard... but it'll be harder if they do find out. Do you understand...?" Yuuko asked him, trying to keep her voice steady instead of letting her own fear and uneasiness take over. She had to stay strong... for Hideyoshi.

"Th-then... that means... w-we can't sleep together, anymore...?" His voice was so low that she could barely hear it.  
Yuuko kept her own tears back as her hands grasped the fabric of his own shirt. "That's... that's right, Hideyoshi... We'll have to sleep... alone in our... own, separate, rooms..."

Hideyoshi's tears fell down his cheeks as he stood there in his sister's arms, his thoughts drifting back into the past. After all of the troubles and uncertainty he had faced in reaching the point where he is here with his sister now, another problem had to surface that threatened to break them apart. If their parents ever found out about their love... what would they do?

And what about him and his sister? As their children, what could they possibly do against their own parents if... if something were to happen...

"Hideyoshi," He looked into his sister's emerald eyes, feeling better when he gazed into them despite all of his fear, "just act like normal... like before we got married." He could see her own sadness in her eyes as she said those words. "It's just one month, surely we can keep up an act for that long, right? After all... you _are _planning to be the best actress in the world, right?" She asked him, her hand upon his cheek as she tried her best to lighten his fears.

Hideyoshi looked down, only a couple of tears running down his cheeks now as he mumbled something. Yuuko moved her hand under his chin and lifted his head back up so that he could gaze into her eyes once more. When she asked him what he had said, he spoke up louder. "The... the best... _actor_, s-sister..."

Yuuko smiled a somber smile at him, wiping the tears away from his face. "That's the Hideyoshi I know." She told him, starting to lean forward. However, she suddenly stopped, a ting of pain lancing through both of their hearts as they realized that this was something they couldn't do so freely anymore. "I'm... sorry..." Yuuko told him, looking down at the ground. "I'll... make up for it tomorrow at school, on the roof... So, just wait until then..."

Hideyoshi softly nodded, feeling lonely when she released him. His sister looked at him for a couple of moments before forcing a smile on her face again, her hand going over his heart, making him blush. "And remember that, even if we're in different beds, I'm always here in your heart. You can find me there anytime, dearest brother."

"S-sis..." Hideyoshi began, looking down at where her hand was pressed up against his chest, "y-your hand..."

Yuuko softly and quietly giggled, retracting her hand as she turned away from him. However, once she remembered that she would be sleeping alone in her bed instead of with Hideyoshi, her smile subsided. "Hideyoshi... I guess, I'll see you in the morning..." She said in a somber tone. "So, goodnight..."

"Goodnight, sister..." Hideyoshi said in the same somber tone, holding a closed hand above his heart. As he watched his sister walk back to her room, she stopped and turned around, the look in her eyes saying what didn't need to be said with words.

And so, before he headed off to his own room, he replied to her with the same look in his eyes.

_I love you too._


	3. To Hide Love

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka and Test; I also do not own Gintama (should any references appear).**

**A/N: Not only did I start this at the last minute, I also had allergies at this last minute; but I did get another story idea out of this experience, so that's good...**

**Anyways, I have _three _ongoing weekly stories (A Delinquent's Love on FictionPress), so my hands can get quite full which may lead to an update coming late. This chapter was also a bit more difficult to write on the second part, along with the fact that I wasted some of my time with distractions.**

* * *

**The Next Day**

"We're off!" Yuuko called out to their parents as she and Hideyoshi headed out of the house.  
"Have a good day at school!" Their mother responded, watching from the doorway.

Mr. Kinoshita watched his son and daughter walking together, a smile on his face. "It seems like they've gotten much closer since the last time we saw them," He began, closing the door as he and his wife headed back into the house, "remember how Yuuko would always pick on Hideyoshi and we had to get on to her? When we caught her, that is."

Mrs. Kinoshita giggled as she sat down on the couch, making herself comfortable on the familiar cushion. "That was when they were just kids, dear. Yuuko stopped picking on her sister so much when they got older... or she just got better at hiding it."

Her husband nodded, sitting down beside her and wrapping his arm around his wife. "Yeah, she is pretty smart, so that's not unimaginable. But, despite all of her teasing, they got along pretty well; kind of reminds me of my little sister..." His hair fell down over his emerald eyes as he smiled softly, "but she'd always lecture me about homework and getting into fights."

"Our children have really grown up," Mrs. Kinoshita smiled at her husband before looking away from him, "speaking of that, we know that Hideyoshi is going to be an actress, but what about Yuuko?" She looked back at him. "What does she want to do with her life?"

Mr. Kinoshita looked up at the ceiling, leaning back in the couch. "She's definitely not the type to be a housewife, so maybe a business woman of some kind? She's exceptionally smart, so she'd be able to go up high - even run her own company." His smile grew a little brighter. "But there's that one trait of hers that influences her the most; she wishes to protect her loved ones, no matter the risk."

"She's a lot like her father, isn't she?"  
"Just not too much, I hope."

He shook his head, standing up as he started for the guest room. "Anyways, I'll talk to her after school today. Maybe I can find out what plans she has, and maybe I can help her out if she isn't sure."

* * *

**Lunch Break**

Hideyoshi walked out onto the roof, feeling the breeze flow through his hair and make it sway. Without pausing to look up at the sky, he started for their regular spot, feeling much better inside when he caught sight of his twin sitting up against the wall. "Aneue..." He whispered, catching Yuuko's attention as the girl looked back at him, his sister giving him a small smile.

"Sit down already." She muttered, beckoning to the spot next to her.

"Yes, sister." Hideyoshi said, sitting down close to her. Just as he got comfortable with their arms almost touching, Yuuko's lips suddenly found his own. He gasped a little in surprise at first, but quickly found himself being drawn in by her kiss. His hand that wasn't trapped underneath her body moved up to her shoulder as he kissed her back, their tongues intertwining with each other.

They stayed like that for awhile, simply kissing each other until Yuuko finally withdrew from Hideyoshi's mouth, the hideyoshi blushing bright red as some saliva fell out of the corner of his mouth. "I figured you might have wanted a kiss." Yuuko softly said as she wiped the saliva off of his mouth and onto his shirt, her own face red also.

"I had... trouble sleeping, aneue..." Hideyoshi confessed, averting his eyes away from his wife.  
"Same here..." Yuuko said sadly, getting off of him as she sat up against the wall again.

They stayed sitting silently for some time, their hands intertwined as they looked up into the sky. Eventually, Hideyoshi had to speak and break the nice little world that they had gotten into. "Sister... what are we going to do...?" He asked her, his hand tightening around her own.

Yuuko sighed, looking down at her legs. "All this time we've been in love, we've had our house, the one place where we were free to show and express our love without being afraid of someone finding out..." She paused, taking a breath before continuing in a softer voice, "but now that our parents have unexpectedly come home, we can no longer act the same way we did." She looked up at him, her eyes filled with a sad expression. "We can't reveal that we have feelings for each other, Hideyoshi. We're going to have to hide these feelings; _always _when we are at home. I'm sorry... really sorry... but we can't do the same things we've been doing."

Hideyoshi looked away from the expression in her eyes, feeling that he would start tearing up if he were to look anymore. "For an... entire month?"  
"Yes, that's right..."

Hideyoshi looked further away from her, his free hand clutching the fabric of his shirt over his heart. "B-but, aneue... I don't... I don't want to have to hide it..." He whispered softly, water starting to form his eyes. "After keeping it hidden for so long, I don't want to have to hide it anymore... especially after knowing... what it feels like to freely express myself..."

Without warning, Yuuko suddenly embraced him, holding him with both of her arms. "Hideyoshi," She whispered into his ear, softly and gently, "I don't want to hide it either... but just think what would happen if our parents found out..."  
"S-separation..." Hideyoshi managed to choke out.

"That's right, Hideyoshi." She told him, her hold tightening as water glistened in her own eyes. "I don't want to hide it either, but what choice do we have...? It's better to hide it for a month than to be separated from each other."

Hideyoshi glanced back at her, both of their faces having the same sad and teary-eyed expression. "Sister, our love... it isn't the only thing that we have to hide..."

Yuuko's eyes widened as she remembered that Hideyoshi was indeed correct. She looked down at her stomach as she released Hideyoshi who turned to face her, his eyes going to her stomach as did one of her hands. "You're right. I almost forgot... we also have to hide the fact that I'm pregnant..."  
"If we don't... Father will not stop until he knows who the father is."

She looked back into his eyes, smiling a somber smile that held nothing but sadness and worry. "Well, Hideyoshi, it looks like we've got our hands full."  
Hideyoshi wiped his tears away with his arm. "Y-yeah..."

* * *

**A/N: As** **mentioned in the last chapter of Finding Love, I have a poll about Yuuko and Hideyoshi on my profile. Feel free to vote, and feel free (or slightly restrained) to ignore.**


	4. Yuuko's Future

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka and Test; I also do not own Gintama (should any references appear).**

**A/N: I'm going to try and get these stories updated on time from now on instead of letting it be late for so long. But for now, I have to catch up; I'm running late on FictionPress too.**

* * *

**That Evening**

Yuuko finished pouring the tea into her teacup, setting the pitcher aside as she took the small platter into her hand with her other hand taking ahold of the teacup's handle. She took a sip from the tea she had made herself (considering that Hideyoshi was currently out of the house with their mother) and found that she preferred her brother's own handmade tea much better.

She sighed, taking a larger drink from the teacup. As she was about to refill it, another hand suddenly reached over and took ahold of the pitcher. Looking over, she saw her father's face, the man pouring tea into a teacup for himself as he smiled at her. "Would you like another cup?" He asked, refilling her cup at her nod.

"Thank you." Yuuko told him, making sure to keep her tone polite. It was hard to stop herself from looking at him with irritation and anger, and also hard for her to talk normally with and to him. Even though he is her father, he feels like an invader to her - someone unwelcomed and someone she wishes would just go ahead and leave already. She didn't care about him being family; she didn't care about having not seen her parents for so long. She just wanted them to go away!

Just as she started to turn away, intending to head to her room and resume her studying, her father's voice stopped her. "Yuuko," He began as she looked back at him, "let's talk."

Yuuko blinked, wondering what he wanted to talk about. He sounded a bit serious, so it wasn't just going to be idle chatter; he had something more important to speak to her about. Fortunately, he didn't sound serious enough to rouse any of her fears about him having noticed anything strange about her and her brother or about their relationship with each other.

"What is it, father?" She asked him, facing her father as he took a long sip from the tea she had made.  
"This is pretty good..." He muttered absentmindedly.  
"Father..." Yuuko repeated.

"Oh, sorry." The man grinned, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand before his face got a bit more serious. "Right, let's sit down at the table and then I'll tell you." He said, walking over to the dining room with Yuuko following. They sat down across from each other, Mr. Kinoshita taking another drink from his tea before looking his daughter in the eyes.

"Son, I-"  
"I'm your daughter."  
"-want to talk to you about your future plans."

Her future...? Instantly, she thought of Hideyoshi and their baby; but there's no way she could say anything about _that_ to him. If she told him that she was going to be her brother's bodyguard, or even just a bodyguard, he'd probably say something like this: "that's my son!" with a big thumbs up. And hearing that would only add to her irritation.

"So, you want to talk to me about what I plan to do after high school?" Yuuko asked him, keeping her voice at a normal tone.  
Her father nodded. "Yes, that's right. You're very smart, Yuuko, and you can do anything you want and be anything you want to be. So I'm curious as to what you're thinking about as your career."

"My career..." Yuuko muttered, mostly to herself as she wondered on how to proceed. If she did tell him about becoming a bodyguard, he would have that irritating reaction; however, if she avoids the question then he'll get suspicious. There's also the chance that he'll find it odd about her having such a deep 'sibling' bond with her brother as to even have a career protecting Hideyoshi. A best case scenario would be him saying that she has a little brother complex; and if he should say that, she'd likely punch him in the face.

"Well?" Mr. Kinoshita asked, smiling so big, bright, and earnestly that Yuuko could almost swear she saw flowers and sparkles hanging in the air behind him.

If she were to lie to him, there's a good possibility he would know she was lying. Finally, she just decided to not tell him the _entire _truth. "Office work... sounds dull and boring, so I'm thinking about something more... lively." She looked him straight in the eyes. "I plan on being a bodyguard."

Her father seemed to be a little taken back at first, but the smile soon returned to his lips. "I knew that being an office lady would never be your type of thing." He took a sip from his tea, still smiling as he continued. "Since Hideyoshi is going to be an actress (with his talents, a famous actress), maybe you could become his bodyguard." Although it was said in a joking manner, there was no glint of a joke (or a suggestion) in his eyes; instead, there was a glint of knowing.

She shouldn't have underestimated him; but, thankfully, he didn't seem suspicious any or like he was about to make a comment on it.

"Well," He began as he set his teacup down, "aside from talking about your career, I also wanted to talk to you about if you plan on having a family in the future."

Yuuko blinked, Hideyoshi once again popping up into her mind. 'Plan on having a family in the future'? She already has one with Hideyoshi as her husband and a child on the way! But no _way _could she let her father find out about any of that, though; so, what was she suppose to say?

Seeing that Yuuko was staying silent, Mr. Kinoshita decided to continue on by himself. "One day, the right guy just might come along or you'll find someone special to you. You might get married and then have children, you know. Have you thought about any of that?"

Underneath the table, her hands formed into fists as she gritted her teeth. Someone special; a husband? She already has Hideyoshi! But she couldn't confess that, and she still couldn't find anything appropriate to respond with.

"But the future is quite far off, so don't worry about it too much; however, maybe there's someone special in your life already?" Her eyes almost narrowed as she looked at her father, the girl quite surprised with what he was saying; but there was no hint of him knowing about her 'someone special' in his eyes. "Is it possible that you like someone right now, or maybe even have a boyfriend that I don't know about?"

At that moment, a flash of urgency shot through Yuuko. If this conversation carried on any further, she was afraid her father would figure something out with his keen eyes. Almost acting without thinking, she quickly stood up, her hands going down onto the table. "Someone I like...? A boyfriend...!?" She said, looking into her father's eyes.

She had to get this over with. Now.

"I don't need or want anyone like that! I have no time for a boyfriend; I still have so much to do with school and my studies! I have to keep my grades up, so I can't and _won't _spare my time on such frivolous matters. Maybe I'll start thinking about such a thing in the future, but right now I have given no thought to it." Yuuko stepped away from the table, pushing the chair back in. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I still have some homework to do." With that, she headed back to her room.

Mr. Kinoshita stayed where he was sitting, a bit surprised at his daughter's reaction. "That was... unexpected." He muttered, sipping down the last tea from his teacup. To him, it seemed like she had wanted to end that conversation early; but he just tried to shrug it off as his imagination.

However, it still bugged him... because it kind of felt like Yuuko is hiding something from him.

In the end, he just shook his head, telling himself he was just overthinking it.

But the feeling remained...


	5. Rising Suspicion

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka and Test; I also do not own Gintama (should any references appear).**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait - I got distracted with the Railgun story I'm working on; but, now, I'm going to try and revive everything by trying to do something each day (publish or update, on either site).**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Mr. Kinoshita sat on the couch in the living room, his arms spread out on it as he stared up at the ceiling, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his wife coming into the room until she sat down right beside him. He blinked, getting brought back into the real world by her touch. She smiled at him and the man soon returned her smile.

"So, how did your talk with Yuuko go?" Mrs. Kinoshita asked her husband as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Ah, that?" He looked away, almost going back into his thoughts but managing to keep himself from doing so. "I found out what she plans on doing in the future, and I questioned her about relationships with boys..."

"Oh? You talked with my daughter about boys...?" Mrs. Kinoshita asked, her eyes opening a little, narrowing in a playful manner as she looked up at him. However, her playfulness dwindled when she saw the thoughtful look in his eyes which made her wonder if something was up. "Sweetie...?" She asked in a softer voice.

He looked back at her. "Yes?"  
"Is there something on your mind?"  
He was silent for a moment before giving a nod. "Yes, there is."  
"Well, tell me."

Mr. Kinoshita looked over at the TV, remembering the conversation he had had with their daughter yesterday. "Well, it's probably nothing, but it just seemed like there was something off about her answer. I asked her if there was someone special in her life, like a secret boyfriend or a guy she liked, and it just seems to me that her answer was a bit... much?"

Mrs. Kinoshita tilted her head, a little confused by what her husband was saying. "What was her answer?"  
"Well... it goes like this..."

_"I don't need or want anyone like that! I have no time for a boyfriend; I still have so much to do with school and my studies! I have to keep my grades up, so I can't and won't spare my time on such frivolous matters. Maybe I'll start thinking about such a thing in the future, but right now I have given no thought to it."_

After quoting Yuuko as best as he could from memory, his wife placed her palms against each other, flowers dancing in the background as she smiled with her normally-closed eyes closed. "This is so wonderful! One of my daughters has absolutely no interest in getting into a troubling relationship with a boy~"

"I don't think it's tha- Wait, 'troubling'?"  
"Nothing~" She said, quickly looking away with the tips of her fingers covering her mouth.  
Mr. Kinoshita chuckled a little at her 'joke' before continuing. "Anyways, like I was saying, I don't think it's that simple."

"Tch, why can't anything be simple...?" She asked, her eyes open a little with a dark aura about her.  
"Be careful, your true side is starting to show."  
She responded with a quick, flowery smile.

Mr. Kinoshita only shook his head a little, a grin on his face. "Like I was saying, if it really was as simple as Yuuko having absolutely no interest in relationships with boys, she wouldn't have answered so harshly. As much as I don't want to think it, I think she's... hiding something. But why would she hide having a boyfriend or having a guy she likes...?" He said, his voice taking on a thoughtful tone...

Which was completely ruined by his wife. "Maybe she's into girls?"  
"How can you say something like that about your own daughter!?"  
"Well, it isn't so unbelievable, is it...?"  
"Just because you... No, I don't want to think back on that."  
His wife giggled in her flowery smile state.

He sighed, looking back up at the ceiling. "I guess her answer would be justified by her having a girl she likes... but still..."  
"Well, whatever may be the case, just stop worrying about it; I'm sure you're just overthinking it, sweetie~"  
"Yeah..."

Even though his wife tried to reassure him like that, he couldn't help but to dwell on the matter. There were so many things that Yuuko could be hiding from him, _if _she is hiding something from him... or maybe he's really just overthinking the entire thing, and her answer was a result of her aggressive personality... But, despite all of that, he just couldn't bring himself to believe that she _wasn't _hiding something from him. He just... couldn't.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

Hideyoshi was lying on his stomach on his bed, slowly flipping through a photo album of him and Yuuko when they had been just kids, before they had grown closer. He had started to feel lonely while being separated from his twin, even through she is just on the opposite side of the hall, but they couldn't spend all of their time together... It'd be suspicious. So, instead, he had decided to look back on the memories they've shared.

Their first day of grade school where Yuuko had stood up for him when everyone thought he was a girl; their first valentine's day where he had received his first chocolates from another boy and ended up sharing them with Yuuko when she didn't get any; their first time singing karaoke together... and the same time that he had learned Yuuko is terrible at singing...

Father really did love to take pictures...

Hideyoshi giggled a little, not caring to keep his poker face on especially when he's all alone, not to mention in his own house. He and his sister have shared so many memories together, and he felt like looking at these cherished memories swept away all of his worries and fear. It made him feel at peace, and didn't make him feel lonely anymore.

"Hideyoshi-chan~" He suddenly heard his mother's voice as she poked her head into his room. "May I come in?"  
"Y-yes..." Hideyoshi muttered, a bit surprised at her sudden appearance.

The long black-haired woman walked into his room, smiling her usual smile as she got up to him and looked to see what he was looking at. "Oh, you're looking at a photo album?" She asked, looking closely and noticing that it was one of the albums from the twins' early childhood.

"Yes, Mother." Hideyoshi replied, getting a little nervous with his mother now around him.  
She sat down on the edge of the bed, a bit too close for his liking. "Remembering the good times from when you and Yuuko were in grade school?"  
"Remembering... all of the times." He told her, looking at a picture of Yuuko keeping a toy away from him and feeling a little better at seeing his sister's face.

Mrs. Kinoshita's smile brightened even more so as she leaned forward. "You know, Hideyoshi, it makes me really happy to see you two having such a close bond." He looked back at her as she placed a hand on the album. "You look back on the past; and, instead of remembering only the good times, you remember all of the times, even the bad ones, because they are memories the two of you have shared together, hand-in-hand."

_Mother... _Hideyoshi's gaze drifted down as he wondered what their mother would think if she found out that they have even a closer bond than the one she thinks they have. But he didn't dwell on it; he didn't want her asking why he had such a down expression on his face, after all. So, even though he was in his own house, he put on his poker face. "She may tease me a lot of the time, or hit me every once in awhile, but she's really an amazing person... an amazing sister. I... admire her."

"I was an only child, so I never got to experience the joy of having a sibling." She turned the page, looking at her children's first time at an aquarium. "But, I'm glad that you and Yuuko did. Siblings can be your best friends, the people who you tell everything to and trust with your whole heart. Of course, there's not always siblings like that, but I'm glad you two are. I bet you two tell each other all kinds of secrets that Father and I don't even have a clue about."

She was right on the spot with that little comment of hers; fortunately, she didn't know that.

"Yeah..." Hideyoshi softly said, believing that that one simple word was the best answer in the position he was in.  
"So..." She looked into his eyes. "You must know if she has a guy she likes, right?"  
Hideyoshi blinked, the words taking a couple of moments to sink in. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Mrs. Kinoshita leaned towards him, her smile not so genuine as before. "Well, Father seems to think your sister might be hiding a boyfriend, or a crush, from him, you know? I thought, since you two are so close, you just might be able to tell me." She leaned in a little closer, that smile still on her face. "So, does she?"

Although Hideyoshi's facial expression didn't change, he felt troubled by what his mother had just told him. _Father was already suspicious that sister might be hiding something from him!? But it hasn't even been a week since they've been here; so, how did he get suspicious!? Could it be that sister overreacted to something he asked of her during their conversation?_

He had to do something to get Father less suspicious; and, anything he tells Mother, she'll tell Father. He's sure of it. So, with a smile, he spoke. "Aneue is already starting to get a little stressed over the exams later this year; she wants to get a near-perfect score on them so that she can get accepted into a prestigious university and that's why she's focusing so much on studying. I guess the mere thought of her getting a boyfriend at this stage made her a little infuriated." Fortunately, their mother has the opposite of Father's keen eye when it comes to lies and the like.

Mrs. Kinoshita sighed a little, looking off towards the side. "So that's all it is..." She pouted at having missed out on some possible fun. "She doesn't even have a boy she likes, then?"

"She doesn't." Despite saying it as a lie; in truth, Hideyoshi was speaking the truth without even knowing it since he's officially listed as a 'hideyoshi' instead of as a 'male'/'boy'. And, if he had been able to break the 4th wall, he would have probably started to get a little annoyed at the author.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to tell Father that he's just overthinking it all." She said before looking back over at him, smiling a happy smile. "Since that's taken care of, let's go take a bath together!"

Hideyoshi's face instantly turned red. "I'm too old for that!"  
"Oh come on, I bet you and Yuuko take baths together all the time~"  
_Even showers. _"We don't!"

* * *

Mr. Kinoshita was heading up the stairs, having decided to go and try to have a little more casual chat with Yuuko. He had decided to just lay off with his troubling feeling and move on, telling himself he was just being paranoid. Of course, it was still bugging him, even days later; but he just ignored it as he reached the second floor.

Meanwhile, Yuuko was in her room, sitting at her desk with the end of her mechanical pencil tapping against her cheek. Her hand was on her stomach as she contemplated about her pregnancy. It'd be easy to hide for the duration her parents were going to be over; after all, she isn't showing any symptoms and she's only a month into it. So, it should be easy to prevent her father from getting suspicious, right?

Wrong. That man is like a hawk with augmented eyesight. She has to remember that, so she won't slip up anymore than she already has. Her personality also puts her in a more difficult situation, since she has the shortest temper in the family and is prone to... expressing it.

Yuuko sighed, looking down at her stomach and never noticing that her father was now looking in through the open doorway.


	6. Suspicion

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka and Test; I also do not own Gintama (should any references appear).**

* * *

Yuuko smiled as she looked at her stomach. Despite all the uneasiness she was feeling about the situation they were in, she still felt happy about the pregnancy and she didn't have any regrets. It was for Hideyoshi, her twin brother and her lover, so it didn't matter how much she'd have to go through. At first, when she first found out she was pregnant, she had been... shocked.

She couldn't believe that it had actually happened, that they had actually succeeded in... accomplishing it. Yuuko remembered coming into the room, Hideyoshi looking up at her in question. She had forced a smile on her face for him, and just that gave him the answer. Instead of breaking out into a joyous demeanor like she had half-expected him to do, he had gotten up and embraced her.

His eyes had reflected her own emotions and thoughts, and they also had a look of understanding in them. They had both known things were going to change, that new hardships were going to have to be faced. They had known there'd come a time when their parents would at least find out about the pregnancy, or, if enough time passed, the child (or children); but, despite all of that, they had been happy.

And, even facing the current situation she found herself in, she was still happy about it, Hideyoshi too. Even if their parents find out about her being pregnant, she will still do anything to keep them from finding out about her and her brother's incestuous relationship. She doesn't want her twin to be troubled by their parents; so, even if it means she has to carry most of the burden upon her shoulders, she'll do what it takes. She can't carry all of the burden, but she _can _carry the heavier portion of it.

For him - for Hideyoshi.

Yuuko blinked, catching sight of something in her peripheral vision. She looked over towards the front of her room and saw the door standing open, just as she had left it. She stood up and walked over to it, deciding that it'd be better for the door to remain closed, so nobody would see her if she was lost in such deep thought again. Although she didn't mind Hideyoshi seeing her, or her mother since that woman is pretty oblivious, or blind, to certain things, her father is another matter.

Yuuko closed the door, never noticing her father standing against the wall just next to the doorway.

* * *

**That Night**

Ever since he was born, Mr. Kinoshita has had a keen eye for noticing and recognizing things. The slightest change in someone's appearance or behavior, seeing situations for what they really were, telling lies from truths, and, most importantly, the emotions in someone's eyes. It was, per say, a talent of his, one that he was really grateful for. It helped him to help, comfort, and support people, and also to know what was really going on in some cases.

So, when he had looked into Yuuko's room, about to call out to her, the look in her eyes had completely arrested his attention, his _focus_.

And it hadn't helped out that her hand was on her stomach...

The door opened to the guest room, his wife walking in with a slightly sad look on her face that was anything but factual. "Why won't my daughter take a bath with me, sweetie?" She whined as she plopped down onto the futon next to him, burying her cheek into a pillow as she looked at him, failing to see that he was in deep thought. "Despite what Hideyoshi said, I bet they take baths together all the time; but when _I _want to bathe with my daughter, she just refuses...! Is this some case of sisters over mothers...?"

He looked over towards her, making eye contact but not really looking into her eyes as his mind was still in a place far off. Mrs. Kinoshita blinked, getting a little confused before she finally concluded what had her husband in such a state. "Sweetie, is there something on your mind?"

Mr. Kinoshita blinked, looking at his wife for a few moments before turning his head away from her. "Honey," He began as he drifted back off into his thoughts, not able to get the image of how Yuuko looked out of his mind, "do you remember when you were pregnant?" He asked in a slightly somber tone.

"I don't."  
"You... don't?" He asked, his voice laced with disbelief.  
"Why do you ask?"

He looked away again, the action increasing Mrs. Kinoshita's confusion. "It's just that... I remember you saying how in deep thought I seemed when I had my hand on your stomach early on in the pregnancy; and, as you said, like I was the one who was pregnant." He didn't say it, he didn't _want _to say it, but Yuuko probably had looked the same way as he had back then.

He probably was overthinking it, he _hoped _he was just overthinking it; but, ever since they've been here, the atmosphere has an odd hint of... _difference _to it. The atmosphere just seems strange to him and he can't place a finger on what exactly is strange about it, but he just knows that it has to have something to do with the twins. He wishes that he's just wrong about it all, but... he can't so easily fool his own gut-feelings.

"Oh, did I say that?" His wife giggled with her hand over her mouth, smiling at him. "I don't remember it at all; half of the time I even forget when their birthday is. Not to mention part of the time I forget yours, and all the time mine."  
"Hm? What was that part in the middle? I didn't quite catch it."  
"Nothing important~"

His wife moved over onto her left side, facing away from him as she drew the cover up to her. "Good night, sweetie."  
"Good night."

Within moments she was asleep, leaving Mr. Kinoshita sitting up alone and only with his thoughts. Although he didn't want to believe it, but what the state he had seen Yuuko in suggested that it could be one of few things: a stomach ache, remembering an incident involving her stomach, it's around her period, or, worst of all, she's pregnant. However, he can't believe she could be in so much deep thought if it had been only a stomach ache; so that left only the other three. Considering it's not yet near the time for her period, that left just two; fortunately, it was not hard to think that Yuuko might have gotten into a fight and got hit in the stomach and was looking back on that incident. That gave him some hope.

He sighed as he laid back down onto his futon, looking up at the ceiling. So he had narrowed it down to two things, so how can he narrow it down to just one thing? He has to use his time wisely since he won't be around for more than three weeks now; so standing by and observing is a bit out of the question. Maybe... he could try and get an answer out of Yuuko.

No, that wouldn't work. She's stubborn and won't let her guard up; however, Hideyoshi... Hideyoshi knows a lot about his twin sister, and he _is _her twin, so maybe it's possible that he knows something...

It's worth a try.

With that settled, Mr. Kinoshita laid down to rest for the night.


End file.
